Merry Christmas or not
by JaceDamian23
Summary: Nathan and Haley are just like they are in season 3, not together but are married. It’s Christmas. Nathans grandparents are in town and there family is having a BIG family dinner with all the regulars in the family and they do NOT know about the whole H
1. Chapter 1

Title: Merry Christmas or not

Title: Merry Christmas or not  
Author: Angela  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own any oth characters but I do own my story.

Summary: Nathan and Haley are just like they are in season 3, not together but are married. It's Christmas. Nathans grandparents are in town and there family is having a BIG family dinner (with all the regulars in the family) and they do NOT know about the whole Haley skipping town and breaking there grandsons heart so they want her there, Nathan has not forgiven her but asks her to go and of course she goes because she likes to spend time with him. It's a strange night for everyone. They can't talk about her leaving. Does Dan spill anything? Does Deb bitch? Can they act normal for them grandparents or what? I duno, read.

Authors Note: This is another older story that I was writing that people loved. I'd love to bring this one back. It has 6 chapters done (I thin) so far. I'm only going to give you two right now. I'd love to reviews, even if you read it, give me some love. Some confidence.

Part 1

Nathan's Pov

My grandparents are coming into town today for Christmas. As you know Christmas is on Thursday, like it is on every year. Well today is Tuesday, they'll be here for a week. I have not seen my grandparents since we told them that Haley and I were married. Of course Royal Scott (my grandpa flipped out) but my grandma said that if we are happy then be happy together. She was the only one besides for Keith and Lucas to like the whole Haley and I married thing. Well anyway they should be here any minute. As I thought that the doorbell rang.

DING DONG

My dad was at work as always and my mother was taking a swim so I went and answered the door. My grandma was wearing a pretty grey dress, with a straw-hat and my grandpa was wearing a cowboy hat, I had to laugh at them.

"Hey grandpa, hey grandma. Come on in. Dad is at work, so I'll show you your rooms so you can settle in." I said giving grandma a hug and then shook grandpa's hand. And lead them inside to there room.

"Hey Natey Boy, how is basketball going?" Royal Scott asked.

My grandma rolled her eyes at him and said, "NO sports talk, at least not as soon as we talk in the door, have some respect and ask how his life is." She said.

My grandpa just glared at her and I chuckled and said, "It's alright, basketball is fine."

They brought there suitcases upstairs with me helping them and then we went back downstairs and got a drink. Royal Scott of course had some Scotch, and Grandma had some lemonade.

"So where is that pretty wife of yours son? I can't wait to see her." My Grandma said.

"Why? She screwed up his life, we don't need her around." Royal Scott said.

I had to clench my fists when he said that. Sure Haley hurt him badly, but he still loved her and did not want anyone disrespecting her.

I try to ignore what he said and answer my grandma. I didn't know how to answer her. They obviously did not know about what happened and im' kind of shocked that Dan did not tell them because my dad is an ass. I don't want this whole Holiday Ruined because Royal Scott and Dan Scott tackle me and harass Haley.

"Oh Haley is just at work, don't worry she'll be here for dinner tonight." I said. Why did I say that? I am hardly talking with her, what makes me think that she is just going to come here so he does not look bad? Ok I'll ask her nicely. Heck id' beg her. I don't want to have to throw her into this situation but I really do need her. She'll understand, I hope. What are they going to think when they find out that we are not living together anymore? I'll just make up a lie and tell them that we are staying at The beach house or we are staying here because we got rid of our apartment. Good save.

"Oh well good. That wife of yours is so lovely." Grandma said.  
I smiled sadly. I know she is.

When my mother got out of the pool I was off to see Haley. I went to out old apartment where she lives now with Brooke. I knock on the door.

I knock again when no one answered. I keep on knocking. Desperately. I feel a tap on my shoulder, I quickly turn around and see Haley holding a few bags of groceries. I immediately take them out of her hand, which is what I always did back then when we were... Ok back to why im there.

"Nathan? What are you doing here? NOT that I don't want you here, but ok, so why? I mean, ok sorry I'll stop rambling." Haley said blushing. She opened the door and I followed her in and placed the grocery bags on the counter tops and helped her put things away, remembering where they went.

"I um I'm here to ask for a favor." I said stammering

She looked up at me shocked. "Ok, what is the favor?" She asked.  
I take a deep breath, "Ok you may not like this but it'd mean a lot to me." I said.  
She laughed, "Ok hotshot, what is the favor? You can tell me, I won't bite." Haley said, and I know that if we were still together that she'd finish it off saying 'not unless you want me to that is.' When she called my hotshot it brought back memories. She used to always call me that.

"Umm well my grandparents are in town, and there is no easy way of saying this Haley, so I am just going to say it. They don't know about what happened. That you left and that we are seperated. And well my grandparents are in town for a week and my grandma is very excited to see you. She kept on asking how you were and wanted to see your pretty face. And well I just did not have the heart to break her heart. So I told her that you'd be over tonight for dinner." I said.

"Nathan but..." Haley said but was cut off.

"No I know I have no right to ask you this, I've been giving you the cold shoulder for months since you were back but I've been hurt and I'm sorry. But my grandpa is just as much of an ass as my dad and you know how my dad is, he is scary and I just don't want to be harassed and them saying things like 'I told you so' and talk shit about our marriage. We are not together right now but I love you and I don't' want them picking on you. So I was wondering if you wanted to play 'happy couple for a week?' Come to Christmas dinner and live with me at our house for a week, to put on a show? They'd question us if we were not in the same room and everything. They'd also ask about our apartment and I'd say well we got rid of it to get something better and we are staying with my mom since Dan is at the beach house. Look I understand if you don't want to, I have no right to ask but please think about it." I said not knowing what her answer will be.

I look at Haley and I see her biting her lips not sure what to say. I get nervous. I love when she bites her lips though it's kind of cute. I take a deep breath praying for her to say yes.

"How do you know that Deb and Dan are not going to tell them anyway? I mean they hate me." Haley asked.

"I had my mom promise me and she said ok and I practically begged my father and I have to do some extra training for him and some other bullshit." I said. "Hales please do this for me."

She smiles and said, "Ok I'll do this for you, and besides at least I get to spend more time with you." "How are we going to sneak in some of my stuff so they know im really staying there?"  
I blushed. "I umm. Well I um. You still have a drawer or two in my room with some stuff of yours, I did not have the balls to return them, then it'd be real. I did not want to make it reality that we are..." I started to say. I can't say it. Because its not true. We are not over. I am just not ready to be back with her again. "I just could not give your stuff back to you Haley, I don't want to, not ever."  
She smiled. "Thank you."

I smiled back, "No thank you. So do you need anything here?" I asked.

She looked at me. "Are you kidding? You're kidding right? I am not ready to go play house, I have to shower and shave and dress for my best. I have to look like a queen for them." She said unlocking her door and going inside.

"Oh well I told them that id pick you up and if I show up back home it'd be kind of weird and too many questions would be asked if your not with me" I replied.

"That is ok, come on in Nathan, you can wait and make yourself at home." Haley frowned when she said that and I could not help but frown also. I missed this. I missed our home and I miss her.

"Thanks, take your time." I said sitting on the couch and I clenched my jaw and fists when I saw that Haleys pictures was still up on the wall. What the hell was Brooke thinking? Did she want to hurt Haley and make it harder for her? Haley obviously new what I was thinking because she started to talk.

"It's ok Nathan, I want it there, it makes me never forget what I did to you and my friends and makes me realize that I'm not good enough for you. "Haley said leaving to her room, I wanted to follow her but I didn't.

TBC: feedback please.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Part 2

Haley's Pov

When Nathan came to my apartment I could not help but have butterflies. What he asked me to made me so happy. Sure we'll be only acting and just because I'll be sleeping in his bed does not mean we are back together. But I miss his arms around me, I miss spending time with him and his lips on me. I miss everything about him and I'd do anything for this week to be special, even if it's only for a week. I have to make him see that I'm sorry and that I love him and will never leave again.

I search my closet to find a pretty dress.  
I find a few pretty dresses that I'd love to wear sometime during the week but I decide on a pretty sleeveless white dress and I put on big pretty earring hoops. I hope I look alright, because I really really want Nathan's family to like me, I wish Deb did not hate me, I try to hard to be accepted but her at least. When I leave Brooke and my room I go in the living room to see Nathan watching ESPN as soon as I get in there he shuts off the TV and looks at me shocked. I don't know if he likes it or not. I wait for him to say something.

"OMG Hales you look amazing. Sexy. Pretty. Adorable. Gorgeous, did I not say sexey? I need to take a picture of you and place it on my phones background." Nathan said snapping a picture. After he took the picture he showed me. It's actually not a bad picture because if it was I would've made him delete it.

I blush at his words. "Wow thank you Nathan that means a lot to me. I'm glad I can still please you with the looks." I said grabbing my purse ready to leave.

"Haley you'd always please me, I love everything about you, and you're an angel." Nathan said. I smiled and before we left I ran back to my room.

I find a few of Brookes left over clothes shopping bags and I fold a few of my skirts and shirts that I like that you can tell are NOT very old so I can fool them and act like I just bought them. Ha Ha, I am going to play a Brooke. She'd do something like this. I walk back in the living room and grin.

He looks at me confused. "What are you doing Haley?" He laughs.

I giggle. "I'm doing a Brooke." I said like it was obvious. I showed him what I had in the bags and he chuckles and leads me to the door and opens the door to his car. What a gentlemen. I raised a good boy. We drive to The Scott Mansion and as we go all I can do is think, think what is going to happen. Is it going to end badly or good or what?

TBC


End file.
